


While I'm Here

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [44]
Category: Hair - MacDermot/Rado/Ragni
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Can't be asked to do my share when I'm gone.





	While I'm Here

[While I'm Here [Hair]](https://vimeo.com/316215053) from [Gwen Frankenstein](https://vimeo.com/user33207910) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Video source: Merrick Theatre 2017 (available on youtube)  
> Music: Phil Ochs


End file.
